


Moondance

by shessocold



Series: Hogwarts One Shots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Mutual Pining, Sharing a bathtub, Smut, slight angst, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Remus has a treat for Sirius.





	1. Chapter 1

“Sirius, come this way.”

“Huh?” 

“Follow me. Quick, before James and Peter see us,” urged Remus. “I have a treat for you, but they can't know about it.” 

“Alright,” said Sirius, with a quick glance over his shoulder into the classroom they had just left. James was still packing his bag, very slowly (Sirius was inclined to believe Evans was somewhere nearby). Peter was nowhere to be seen. “After you.” 

** 

Turned out the treat Remus had promised was access to the Prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor. 

“You know how James and Peter are,” Remus said, his mouth twisting slightly. “There's no way they wouldn't get us caught. But I know how particular you are about your baths, I thought you'd enjoy it.” 

“Moony, this is brilliant! Thank you,” said Sirius, throwing one arm around Remus' shoulders. “Best mate anyone could ever ask for.” 

“Mind you, this counts as a birthday present,” cautioned Remus, very seriously. He had that impish twinkle in his eyes he'd sometimes get before sharing a particularly clever idea for a prank with the rest of them. “Alright, I'll leave you to it then. Look, I even brought you a towel,” he said, producing it from his bag. “Have fun! See you later.” 

_Oh, right_ , chuckled Sirius, suddenly realizing he had somehow been assuming Remus was going to join him. “Will do!” 

** 

“So, how was it?” inquired Remus at dinner, with a sly smile. 

“Absolutely bloody brilliant.” 

“Great,” approved Remus, grinning. “You can go back whenever you like.” 

“What are you two talking about?” asked James, mouth half-full of mashed potatoes and eyes slightly narrowed. 

“Sorry, Prongs. I'd tell you, but then I would have to kill you,” said Remus, in that deadpan tone only he ever seemed to get away with. Sirius tried not to laugh. 

“Suit yourself,” said James, with a shrug. Sirius could tell from the way his hand had automatically gone and rumpled up his hair that he had just spotted Evans again. Remus met Sirius' gaze and they both rolled their eyes in amusement. 

** 

“What a predictament, my dear Padfoot,” said Remus, lifting an eyebrow. He and Sirius had just bumped into each other in front of the statue of Boris the Bewildered, both carrying their bath things. “What shall we do now?” 

“Er, you go ahead,” said Sirius. “I'll come back once you're done.” 

“Or,” said Remus, in a studiously airy tone, “we could share.” 

** 

“Any preferences in bubble bath scent?” asked Remus. “I'm partial to candied almonds, personally.” 

“Er, that's fine. Great,” said Sirius, who was feeling a bit nervous. Remus grinned at him and started the bath running. 

“Right,” he said, coming back to where their bags were. “I've been looking forward to a nice hot bath,” he remarked, pulling his robes off. Underneath the robes he was wearing his uniform trousers and shirt, but Sirius still felt sort of like he was supposed to look away. Remus, quite unbothered, loosened his tie and started working on his shirt buttons – so Sirius, struck by a sudden fear of looking creepy, started hurriedly undressing as well. 

“Looks like the bath is ready,” said Remus, stepping out of his pants. He had a very graceful body, limbs still slightly tanned from the summer holidays. “Well, after you.” 

“Right. Thanks,” said Sirius, feeling very pasty by contrast. He slipped into the bath, grateful for the thick layer of foam that now shielded him from view. Remus followed closely behind, a look of absolute bliss spreading over his face as he lowered himself into the warm water. 

“The hot water really helps,” he said. “With all the aches I get, you know. Before it happens.” 

The moon was going to be full in three days, Sirius remembered, with a pang of sympathy for Remus. The injustice of it all – such a horrible thing, happening to someone as nice as Remus – often struck him anew, even though he had known for years. He wished he could do something to help – he swore he was going to redouble his efforts at becoming an Animagus. 

“That sucks,” he said, doing his best to convey his feelings on the matter without actually having to put them into words. “I'm glad the water helps.” 

Remus smiled. 

“I'm used to it,” he said, with a shrug, “The only thing that really bothers me now is the scars.” 

Remus' tone was uncharacteristically sincere. He never really talked about his scars – he had once told them about the reason behind them (Sirius winced at the idea of his poor friend all alone, biting and scratching madly at himself), but that discussion had been very brief and matter-of-fact, nothing like the way Remus was talking now. 

“Is there anything that can be done about them?” 

“Not really,” said Remus, sadly. “I put Dittany on the cuts the morning after, but it doesn't do much. I'm afraid someday I will scratch myself really badly across the face, and then I will look even more like a freak than I already do.” 

“Remus, don't say that,” begged Sirius. “You don't look like a freak, what are you talking about?” 

“Oh, I don't?” said Remus with a hollow laugh. He raised one arm out of the water – it was covered in a great number of red and silvery-white scars, some fine like hairs, some gnarled and angry looking. “And what do you call this mess, then?” 

Sirius shook his head, resolutely. 

“Nobody cares about those. Nobody whose opinion you should care about, at least, that's for sure.” 

“You only say that because we're friends,” accused Remus, who was starting to sound like he was on the verge of tears. “But the truth is you're as repulsed as everyone else. And rightly so!” 

“Whoa, Moony,” said Sirius, taken aback by the intensity of his friend's reaction. “Calm down, mate, please, c'mon.” 

Remus sniffled, his face red and splotchy. He didn't say anything. 

“C'mere,” urged Sirius, in a sudden stroke of inspiration, and he gently grabbed Remus' scarred wrist. “See? I don't care one bit about your scars.” he said, stroking the skin of Remus' forearm. “How could I ever be repulsed by _you_? Don't be absurd...” 

Remus was staring at Sirius' hand on his arm like he didn't quite believe what he was seeing. 

“I'm afraid nobody will ever like me,” he said, in a very small voice. 

Sirius' heart felt heavy like lead inside his chest. 

“How can you say that?” he asked, his hand still gripping Remus' wrist. “Have you looked at yourself? Anyone should be lucky to have you. Oh, Remus, I wish you could see yourself the way I see you.” 

Remus blinked at him. Sirius was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were both completely naked under the foam. He feared he'd gone too far and made things weird. He let go of Remus' arm. 

“Alright, I'll go now... you finish your bath in peace, ok?” he said, attempting a smile. “But seriously, don't worry about your scars. Nobody cares about them, I promise. Ok, s'later.” 

“Wait,” said Remus, behind him. He no longer sounded like he was about to cry – quite the opposite, in fact. “Come back, will you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a nice slightly erotic bathtub scene, but then Remus lost his nerve and turned all angsty on me. Luckily Sirius is there for him no matter what. <3
> 
> (They might eventually get up to some sexy stuff, if there's interest... you tell me)
> 
> (Oh and you can find me on tumblr at http://killer-kelp.tumblr.com/) (it's mainly pics of a young Mick Jagger)


	2. Chapter 2

Afterwards, they did not speak about what had happened in the bath. Not that anything had _really_ happened, to be fair, apart from Sirius' awkward attempts at boosting his friend's self-esteem. Sirius had indeed gone through one moment of great, confused hope – his heart pounding, a preemptive stirring downstairs – when Remus had called him back, but Remus had only wanted to chat normally, which in itself was such a great relief after their painful earlier conversation that Sirius felt it lived up to whatever scenario his mind had tried to concoct in the split second before he had turned back to Remus.

Anyway, Remus seemed to have gone back to his regular, happy, non-scar-discussing self. He carried on as usual, through lessons and through spare time, and he even joked around with James about what James liked to call his 'furry little problem'. Sirius, on his part, privately vowed never to set foot in the Prefects' bathroom again, just in case it was the room itself that had triggered the alarming change in Remus' personality. 

** 

“Padfoot, care to join me in the fancy bathroom?” 

Sirius hesitated. He feared a repetition of the scene from a few days ago, but Remus looked so pale and miserable – the night before had been a full moon, and Sirius knew he had spent the day recuperating in the infirmary – than it seemed cruel to tell him no. 

“Alright,” he said, already half-regretful. “Let me get my bath things.” 

** 

“So, I wanted to apologise,” said Remus, his eyes closed, leaning back against the bath's ornate edge. 

“Er, what for?” 

Remus opened his eyes. 

“For getting all weird and weepy about my scars,” he said, matter-of-factly. “I was feeling very sorry for myself, and I can't begin to imagine how embarassing that must have been for you.” 

“Really, it was nothing,” said Sirius, desperate for a change of subject. 

“Good,” said Remus, closing his eyes again. He had purple shadows all around them. “I'm still sorry about it, though. It won't happen again. Now tell me, how was Quidditch this morning? Did James score?” 

** 

And so, somehow, it became a sort of tradition for them. At least once a week – always on Remus' initiative – Sirius and Remus would slip together into a nice bubble bath and spend an hour or so just soaking and chatting. Remus kept his promise – they never talked about his scars or his transformations or about anything unpleasant, really. Just normal fun conversation between two good mates – except they were naked, and they silently agreed James was _not_ to know about it (they generally planned their chats to coincide with his Quidditch practice sessions). 

Sirius, to be perfectly frank, didn't know what exactly Remus was getting out of their arrangement. On his part, it was a very peculiar mixture of just getting along with Remus' plan (a constant thread in his everyday life) and of vague, illicit excitement at the idea of sharing such a private situation with his mate. More than one time he found himself daydreaming about the way Remus' fingers worked to undo his belt – he always stopped himself going further, because it didn't feel right to think about his friend that way, but he couldn't help but wonder if on some level Remus also felt a bit like that, too. 

** 

“You've buttoned your shirt up the wrong way,” said Remus, amused. 

Sirius looked down: it was true, he had missed the first button and now his shirt looked all lopsided. 

“Oh, bugger me.” 

“Not unless you buy me dinner first,” joked Remus, with a very straight face. “Here, let me fix it,” he said, before Sirius had time to think of something clever to shoot back, and he started unbuttoning Sirius' shirt. 

They had seldom stood so closely in front of each other, certainly never while alone with each other. Remus was looking down at Sirius' chest, so Sirius felt free to stare at Remus' face. He had a faint smattering of freckles under his eyes, which somehow Sirius had never noticed before, and the tiniest, prettiest hook shaped scar over his upper lip, somewhat obscured by the patchy beginnings of a blond-ish moustache. Sirius was pretty sure Remus hadn't started shaving regularly yet. His lips were the most delicate shade of pale pink, slightly parted in concentration. 

Sirius, mortifyingly, felt himself beginning to get hard. 

“There you go,” said Remus, tugging at Sirius' shirt hem. “All set. Want me to tuck it in for you?” he inquired, his hand just a few inches from Sirius' crotch. Sirius went bright red, trying in vain to get some coherent words out of his mouth. “Or would you rather I took off your pants instead?” asked Remus, finally looking up. To his shock, Sirius saw that everything he was feeling at the moment – all the longing and the excitement, all the rather exhilarating fear of the unknown – was also plainly written across Remus' flushed face and heavily lidded eyes. He nodded, his heart jumping madly in his chest. 

Remus lowered his eyes again, very deliberately staring at the outline of Sirius' erection inside his trousers. Sirius felt his cock twitch in anticipation, his mouth completely dry. Remus reached out and touched Sirius through the fabric, his palm very hot, his expression eager. He was biting his lip. 

“Hnng,” said Sirius, and Remus nodded in agreement. He undid Sirius' belt (Sirius tried to help, but his hands were shaking too much) and unzipped his trousers. The tip of Sirius' cock was peeking out of his underwear's elastic. 

“Hello there,” greeted Remus, in a very low voice, and he slid Sirius' underwear down. He was now kneeling. Sirius briefly wondered if death by sheer amount of sexual excitement was a concrete possibility, and then Remus flashed a grin up at him and took his whole cock into his mouth in one fluid movement. Sirius blinked hard, not fully believing his own eyes. Remus started sucking in earnest. Never, in his wildest dreams, had Sirius thought that anything could possibly feel _so_ good. He leaned back against the wall, afraid that his knees would give way otherwise. Remus had an amused glint in his beautiful amber eyes. Sirius felt an immense surge of affection, closely followed by an immense surge of excitement at the prospect of Remus keeping this sucking thing going long enough for Sirius to actually... 

_Oh, fuck._ He had come into Remus' mouth, without fully meaning to. 

“Merlin's beard, Remus, I'm really sorry... I should have warned you. I'm sorry,” he muttered, embarassed. 

Remus laughed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“Yeah, mate, no need to apologise. It was kind of the point of the whole thing,” he said, getting back up to his feet. His lips looked red and slightly puffy, a sight which made Sirius' stomach once again twist with excitement. “Was it good?” 

“It was the best time I've ever had,” answered Sirius, truthfully. 

“Well, I'm flattered,” said Remus, and then he grabbed Sirius by his loosely knotted school tie and pulled him in for a kiss. 

“I can't believe this is happening," said Sirius, running his fingers through Remus' curls. “I never thought you would... I had no idea...” 

“You had no idea?” repeated Remus, with a grin. “We've been sharing a bathtub for weeks! Why did you think I was so eager to get you undressed?” 

Sirius' mind flashed back to their first time together under the bubbles – Remus' weepy voice, the raw emotion on his face, the brittle candor with which he had discussed his condition. He was far from an expert, but it really had not looked like a seduction attempt to him. 

“I thought it was just, you know, a friendship thing,” he said, electing not to voice his doubts. “That you wanted someone to talk to – and that you also really enjoyed bubble baths.” 

“I do, but I'm bloody certainly not about to start taking them with James. Or with _Peter_ ,” said Remus, in tones of mock horror. “I was mainly looking for an excuse to get you, you know, away from the others. And out of your clothes,” he added, with a tinge of lewdness in his voice. His erection was tenting his trousers in a very obvious way. Sirius swallowed. 

“Say, do you want me to pay you back?” he whispered, in what he hoped was a seductive tone, palming Remus' cock through the fabric. Remus' face cracked into a mischevious grin. 

“Go on, then,” he said, in a voice that made Sirius legs go weak. “Let's see what you can do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Remus! That's more like it.


End file.
